


isn't it beautiful?

by lovelyier



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, marriage proposal kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyier/pseuds/lovelyier
Summary: Jun brings Wonwoo to his favorite place when he was a child.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 22





	isn't it beautiful?

The time finally came where Seventeen visited Jun’s hometown, Shenzhen. The members were finally glad to see Jun’s hometown, since he explains it with a lot of passion. They couldn’t forget about the one plus one offer of Shenzhen from their Going Seventeen filming.

It was definitely no surprise to the other members that Wonwoo and Jun wanted to share a room at the hotel they were currently staying at. After all, they have been dating for a couple of years now.

“Shenzhen has been exactly what you describe it to be Junnie”, Wonwoo says looking at Jun who was laying down on the bed of their hotel room. “You must have enjoyed it here a lot when you were younger.”

Jun snapped his head to look at Wonwoo and smiled. “I love my hometown and I’m so happy we all finally get to come and visit, especially you. That reminds me though there’s this place I want to show you tomorrow. It’s going to be just you and me. The others are going to explore on their own”

Wonwoo looks confused and steps towards Jun until he’s standing right in front of him. “Are you asking me out on a date Jun?” Jun laughs at Wonwoo’s question and responds to him, “I guess I am Wonwoo. Also, don’t bother asking where I’m taking you, it's gonna be a surprise. All I'm going to say that it was my favorite place when I was younger.”

Wonwoo who was already confused didn’t even know what to expect for tomorrow anymore. Jun’s favorite place when he was younger in Shenzhen? Wonwoo couldn’t recall Jun mentioning anything like that to him.

Jun was beyond amused watching Wonwoo making faces as he thought hard about Jun’s supposed favorite place. Jun who couldn’t control his excitement anymore practically threw Wonwoo onto the space beside him on the bed.

Wonwoo was shocked and before he could speak Jun said, “The faster we go to sleep the sooner you’ll see what I’m talking about, so let's sleep now Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo sighed and held Jun close to him. They stayed in that position until they both eventually drifted off to sleep.

An alarm was blasting causing Jun to stir awake. Jun reached out to grab his phone and turned off the alarm. Jun took some time to sit up and stretch. Once he was done he started to prepare for the day.

After Jun’s quick morning shower he glanced at Wonwoo to see him still in a deep sleep. He immediately walked to the bed to wake up Wonwoo. He leaned down to press his lips against Wonwoo’s for a quick kiss. “It’s time to wake up now Wonwoo. I gave you a kiss, so you better get up and get ready. I wanna get there as soon as possible.”

Wonwoo groggily got up and tried his very best to get ready and look presentable as fast as possible. As Wonwoo was getting ready, Jun had already called for a taxi to arrive at their hotel. Luckily Wonwoo didn't take long at all to get ready, so the two decided to head down to get a quick breakfast and continue to wait for their taxi at the lobby of the hotel.

The taxi arrived just a few minutes later and the two headed out of the hotel. When they got in the car, Jun spoke to the driver in Mandarin where they wanted to go. Wonwoo sighed as he couldn’t understand which meant that the mysterious site would stay a mystery.

The drive was about an hour long and once they left the car they found themselves standing in front of a wide park. “Jun a park? There was one near the hotel, why didn’t we go to that one? Why is this one so special?”

Jun shook his head and waved his finger in front of Wonwoo.He then reminded him, “It’s my favorite place Wonwoo, ask your questions later besides we technically aren’t there yet.” Not even a second later Jun started heading into the gates of the park leaving Wonwoo no choice but to follow behind him.

“Watch out for that branch Wonwoo. I don’t want you falling and hurting yourself on our date.”

A while later Jun stopped, turned back and moved aside while saying, “This is what I wanted to show you.”

When Wonwoo saw what Jun was talking about he was taken aback at the sight. The area was so full of life and was extremely beautiful. It was as if a magical creature like a fairy lived here and would soon pop up to see who has come to visit their abode.

“Isn’t it beautiful? Ever since I was a kid I would always come here and I would immediately be at ease. In fact in the future I want to live in a house with a backyard and make it look like a replica of this place.” Jun spoke very fondly of this place and Wonwoo could tell that this truly was a treasured location for him just like how Jun was treasured to him.

“Let’s do it Junnie. When we both decide to end our contracts and that we’ve reached the end of our idol careers, let's marry. I’ve decided for quite a while now that I do want you to be the person I spend the rest of my life with. When we marry we’ll move into a house with a backyard big enough to recreate our own version of this beautiful place and make it ours.”

Jun didn’t know what to say, the confession came out of nowhere but it didn't upset him. In fact it made his special place to something more than special in his heart. “That sounds amazing Wonwoo. I can’t wait for it to happen, but right now I still want to make our carats happy, so that dream will have to wait.”

Wonwoo then leaned in closer to Jun and there they shared a passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> it's not based on a real place!!!!
> 
> I was feeling down earlier, so I decided to write fluff to cheer myself up.
> 
> come hang out with me @love_lyier on twitter!!


End file.
